Take My Breath Away
by BlueThief
Summary: You weren't sure how to celebrate his birthday, but got an idea nonetheless.


**Notes:** It's Nash birthday and I wrote an angsty one-shot before this one cause I felt guilty about it OTL This is also posted on ao3 and tumblr.

* * *

It was no surprise that you and Nash were in a relationship. In the beginning you were a bit sceptical, knowing of his popularity he had with both women and men. You didn't second guess when you heard that both male and female were the victims of his playfulness and teasing. Being new to the whole couple thing, people warned you of the things he might do without your consent, yet not once; in whole three months did he do anything. He respected your privacy and your wishes. He confused you.

Leaning on the palm of your hand, you stared at your boyfriend from the bench while he played basketball with his friends. He was smiling and laughing; rather an unusual scene for someone, who managed to make people's day worse just with his presence alone.

A sigh left your lips, but startled when your friend sat by your side. "What?" You caught the look she gave you.

"You know what day is tomorrow." She looked at the court and scowled when Silver managed to score with three opponents on his front.

How could you not?

Narrowing your eyebrows, you looked at Nash, who was now shaking his head while talking with Silver. "Of course I do."

"And?"

"And what?" you turned back to her with raised eyebrow.

"Your present for him. What will it be?" she turned to face you, her eyes telling you she had a hunch. Sometimes she really could read you like an open book.

"He has everything. What else could I give him?" With a sigh, you closed your eyes, feeling rather ridiculous to come up with that.

Your friend smirked and shook with head. "I can think of a way." She replied and shoved you in shoulder. "Nick will keep him busy tomorrow afternoon. Make it count." she winked at you.

* * *

Biting your lower lip you wondered if this was a good idea or not. You stood in your bedroom, wearing nothing but black lace underwear. You felt self-conscious for suddenly being exposed to your boyfriend in such way, but for a while now, you knew you could trust him. He always seemed to back away when you felt uncomfortable and came to your rescue when needed and you wanted to show him gratitude _and_ your love.

Hearing the doors open, your heart paced up as you quickly put the night robe over, to cover yourself.

"I'm back," You heard his voice from the hallway.

"Coming!" You called and looked around the room, seeing clean. Looking back at your reflection in the mirror, you were determined.

"Man, I wanna send Nick somewhere from throwing me out of the group tonight." You could hear in his voice that he was upset.

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow and walked to doors, walking out of the room. "Why did he do that?" You already knew the answer. You leaned on the doorway and watched him put bag on the couch, his back facing you. He already got rid of his shirt. You bit your lower lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Said something it'll be much funnier next ti...me…" He stammered when he turned around and looked at you. His eyes widened and you could feel he already ravished you from the way he eyed you up and down and licked his lower lip like he just earned a prize. "Is this for the game we won or is some special occasion today?" He approached you with quick and long strides, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your cheeks heated up. "I wanted to surprise you…" You averted your gaze, but he cupped your face and made you look at him.

His eyes that were blue stared at you with intensity that made your knees weak. "So you're my present?" he smirked and wrapped an arm around your lower back, pulling you closer to his chest.

You unconsciously put hands on his shoulders to support yourself, gasping quietly when his other hand traced a finger down your cheek and between your hair.

"W-would you like to u-unwrap it?" You breathed out, eyes lingering on his lips.

"I would even if you didn't ask." He smirked and pulled you in for a kiss.

You closed your eyes and immediately returned the kiss. At first it was gentle, but it turned rougher and he licked your lower lip, his hands sneaking lower, on your bum. He pinched your butt, making you jump and gasp. Using the chance he lifted you from the ground and slid tongue in your mouth. A moan escaped from your lips as your fingers tangled in his golden hair and your legs wrapped around his hips. You could feel he was already half hard.

Nash walked in the room and laid you on bed. Pulling away from the kiss, he watched your chest rise and fall. He touched your stomach, to feel your softness. His hand caressed higher and you shivered under his touch, closing your eyes.

"So beautiful…" He whispered and slid the robe off your shoulders, tossing it somewhere. You looked into his eyes while he watched your face turn darker and he smiled before his eyebrow ceased together in worry. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes looking into yours.

You breathed out and nodded. "I am…" Your voice was a whisper. "I want to…"

It was everything he needed.

Nash leaned down and kissed you again. You wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him closer as one of his hand sneaked down your stomach and between your legs. You gasped into kiss when he pressed a finger over your wet underwear before he slowly began circling. He bit your lower lip and dragged it along as he pulled away, smirking.

"You're already so wet…" He hummed and kissed you on your cheek, teasing as he pressed harder before subsiding.

You whined and he laughed, pulling away. Looking at him he held your hand and sat you up. You were confused, but widened your eyes when he kissed you as his hands went on your back where your bra was hooked together. Shutting your eyes together, you shuddered when he unhooked it and took it off. Feeling the cold air, your nipples hardened.

Nash trailed his kisses down your neck and collarbone before he stopped right between your chest. He pulled away and looked at your breasts like it was a reward, a trophy, something he achieved for years as you laid back down on bed.

At first he was gentle with barely brushing his hand over your hard nipples. You whined at his approach. He smirked and cupped your breasts, the softness of them making him groan.

"Nash …" You moaned and bit your lower lip.

"Fuck…" He groaned and pinched your nipples, making you yelp. He laughed and leaned down, kissing you roughly and impatiently. He fondled your breasts and you let him, falling into the moment of pure satisfaction.

Moaning into the kiss, you held on his hips and pulled him closer, feeling his hard erection against your inner thigh. You leaned upwards and tugged on his shorts, making him growl. You pulled them down and he leaned his forehead on yours, watching your hands undressing him. Your cheeks heated up when you saw his underwear was already wet, but it also made you feel proud that _you_ were the cause for this.

Biting your lower lip, you pulled his underwear down and Nash hissed when his erection sprung free. It stood tall and it made you eager and nervous at the same time. Like Nash could see and feel your nervousness, he held your hand.

"It's okay…" He spoke in rather quiet voice and led your hand towards his cock. It was your first time, but hearing some of your friends talk about it, you had a hunch what you had to do.

You wrapped your fingers around it and it felt hot against your hand. Precum leaked from his tip and your lips parted with a shaky breath. You looked at Nash and saw his eyes were closed as you moved your hand up to the head and back down his shaft in a slow gesture. He groaned and you loved the way his expression was filled both with pleasure and pain. Taking the chance as he was weakened, you sat up and pushed Nash on his back.

He shot his eyes wide open and looked at you confused. You stranded his legs by sitting on his thighs and put hands on his chest to support yourself all while looking straight into his eyes.

"W-what—?" he stuttered, but you only smirked and put finger on his lips, leaning forward.

"It's your birthday. Let me satisfy you today." You said and trailed your finger down his chin, neck and chest before stopping right above his waistline.

He groaned when you pulled away and scooted lower, between his legs, but remained still. His blue eyes stared at you with intensity and lust. He held himself back hard, which you could see with the way his hand twitched when you lowered your head on his cock.

Feeling nervous, you looked at Nash and quickly felt it disappear when you heard him moan as your breath tickled his tip. A small smile spread over your lips, loving how hard he was, his cock standing straight and flushed red, waiting for a release.

You licked your lips and parted your lips before taking his cock in your mouth. The precum was rather salty, but you quickly focused on your gag reflexes when his tip hit the back of your throat. You waited for a moment before taking it deeper, but quickly pulled away. Nash groaned, but he let you repeat it few times to get used to his size. He wasn't big or thick, but a bit over than average.

You started slowly, bobbing your head as your hands rested on his hips, nails digging into his skin unconsciously. Blinking few times, you looked at Nash and your cheeks heated up when you saw him looking right back at you. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted, chest heaving rapidly.

"Shit," He cursed and you felt his hips bucking for a split second. You closed your eyes and pulled away, coughing.

"Fuck, sorry!" He apologized and sat up. He held your face and caressed your cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm fine…" You coughed, but laughed when you saw his worried expression.

"What's so funny?" he asked with raised eyebrow and half smirk.

"I won't suffocate; you don't have to worry so much." You smiled and kissed him on the lips. You moaned and leaned closer, your chest pressed against his and he wrapped his arms around your lower back, his tip brushing against your vagina. You felt his hands moving down towards your panties and tried to pull them down, but you pulled away before.

His expression showed confusion.

You shook with head and put your hands on his chest, pushing him back down on bed. He laid back down though with rather worried expression, but he soon relaxed when you took his cock in your mouth again after you knelt back between his legs. This time you bobbed your head faster while with hand you fondled his balls. He moaned and gripped your hair unconsciously.

The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you paced up only to go lower with his tight grip on your hair. You moaned unconsciously, sending vibrations down his shaft before you looked back at Nash. His eyes were closed and head thrown back as his chest heaved. His cock was hard and hot in your mouth and you knew he was getting closer as his moans grew louder and grip tighter.

"Shit…" He cursed and bucked his hips into you once more. "Fuck [Name]…" he moaned your name. "You're so good at this…" he groaned and released your hair, his eyes once more focused on you.

He watched you and caressed your cheek to your chin, making you moan. You grew bolder and wrapped your hand around the shaft after you pulled away and pumped your hand, twisting your wrist along. You licked your lips, squeezing it a bit while with other hand you pressed your fingertips into his thighs and trailed them downwards towards his knees. You brushed them back upwards, making him shudder. You paced up, seeing his was closer with breath fast and shallow. Leaning down, you licked him on the lower side of the shaft, taking the tip in your mouth, but soon pulled away.

"Fuck!" He cursed seconds before he came over your hand. His cum covered your hand, his stomach and bits of your face.

Pulling away, you watched Nash shiver and curse as he ejaculated. He was breathing hard and you looked at your hand that was covered with his cum before wiping away your cheek, cleaning his cum off. You heard him laugh and looked at him in confusion, but startled when he was already sitting, his face inches away from your face.

"What?" You asked with a small frown.

"Don't know if I should get used to this scene or should we try different position." He said and looked at your face all over, tugging your hair behind your ear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on yours, pulling you closer.

You moaned into his kiss, but laughed when his fingers brushed against your lower back where you were ticklish the most. His fingers went through your hair, tugging on them, making you break the kiss and lean head back as he continued kissing your neck. You shifted, so you were sitting on his lap as he nibbled on your skin, leaving small red marks behind. Shivering, you held on his shoulders when his other free hand traced between your chest down to stomach and disappeared between your thighs. You knew you were wet, but when he brushed his knuckles against your wet panties, your cheeks turned dark red at your eagerness.

Nash laughed against your skin as he know kissed your shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll return the favour…" he mumbled. His hot breath sent shivers down your spine and you arched your back. You gasped when he took one breast in his mouth, tongue twirling around your nipple and biting on it.

Your fingers tugged on his hair and he bit down, making you moan louder. "Nash …" You moaned, wanting to feel more, but he pulled away. A silent whine left your lips, but you squealed when he turned you on your back, so now he hovered over you.

He was smirking and he slowly took down your underwear. You pouted at his teasing, but laughed when you put your foot on his chest. He raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping on his lips instead.

"Happy birthday," You grinned and Nash froze.

His laughter soon filled the bedroom and he held your leg before he leaned down, his face right in front of yours. "If my birthdays are gonna be celebrated like this then I wouldn't mind leaving those guys all alone."

Before you could reply his lips covered yours as his hands pinned yours on each side of your head. He ground on you, feeling his cock half hard once more. You moaned into the kiss and he used the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth, immediately circling around yours.

He trailed his kisses to the corner of your lips and on your cheek. "You have no idea how much I love you…" His breath tickled your skin as you trailed your hands up his arms and around his neck.

You leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Then show me."


End file.
